TMNT 2012 Book 2
by Dawnswing
Summary: I know.. It's a little late but I since my original fanfic had such a good reaction I want to write another one for season two. Here we have two new Characters entering and some others returning, including April, Koda and Riley.. Yay! New Characters are Milo and.. wait for it.. Casey Jones! Darn rights!
1. Chapter 1

**I know.. It's a little late but I since my original fanfic had such a good reaction I want to write another one for season two. Here we have two new Characters entering and some others returning, including April, Koda and Riley.. Yay! New Characters are Milo and.. wait for it.. Casey Jones! Darn rights!**

"Shh, their going to hear you!"

"We are going to be in sooo much trouble if they find out."

"SHH!"

The girls giggles as they climbed up the stairs to the twin's apartment. Their attempt to be quiet wasn't enough, there, in the doorway was a small figure with his arms crossed and toe tapping.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Milo asked.

They young boy was smart for his age. He had spiked hair and big blue eyes. His features were closer to Riley but his attitude defiantly came from Koda. His seriousness made him that much cuter. At least that's what April always told the twins.

"Milo, what are you doing up? It's way past your bedtime." Koda used her adult voice on their younger brother.

He wasn't falling for the guilt trip this time. "Sure, you can tell them I was here waiting and I can tell them you were late, again." He gave a little evil smile, one picked up from Riley. "I can also just tell them I was getting a glass of water like I do every night."

"Wow, you little bugger." Riley glared at the boy. "When I get my hands on you I'll-"

Koda held her sister back. "He has a good point, Rye."

The blonde gave up and looked at her brother in defeat. "Fine then, what do we owe you?"

Milo's smiled grew ten times in size. "Not much."

The turtles were split up, Mikey and Raph were out looking all over New York for Kirby O'Neil. They checked and double checked each rooftop on a block then moved to the next and started the system over. While searching they picked up any canister that were found and made sure that any broken ones were cleaned up. The guys had covered a fair bit of the city over the last couple weeks but it did take a long time and took up a lot of energy. Earlier that night Riley had helped by carrying the bag of collected canisters but had to pass it off to Mikey before leaving.

Meanwhile back the lair Donnie was set on finding a cure for April's dad. He had never seen her so angry before and had felt guilty ever since she left. Koda had tried to reassure him that it was going to be okay and that April just need a little break. Leo had decided to stay back and keep an eye on Donnie, making sure he stayed cool and was the Go-for for his younger brother. Koda, who had left recently, was trying to come up with the correct equation and balance of elements for the cure. Donnie wouldn't allow her to touch them but that didn't stop her from helping.

All the brothers were feeling guilty and made it their duty to find Kirby and bring him back. They also hoped it would prove to April that they really didn't mean it and would understand if this didn't fix their current situation.

**Well, lets see if this.. sequel turns out to be any good. I really hope people like it half as much as they liked my previous story. **

**Thanks for Reading and lemme know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I should be Studying for Physics.. I really should :/**

"Tell me, when did you become such an evil little brat?" Riley questioned her little brother.

After catching his sisters entering their apartment past curfew he made them a deal.

"I learned from the best." He stuck his tongue out as he followed them down the alley.

Koda was fed up with her siblings. "Will you guys stop it? Enough is enough!"

"Fine. But do you guys honestly expect me to believe you always sneak off into a dark smelly alley? It's not your style." Milo pointed out.

"Oh, it gets better." It was Riley's turn to smirk. "We get to go underground. Into the sewers!"

"You finally found your rightful place Rye? With all the other-"

"I told you guys to stop!" Koda bent down and grasped the manhole cover. "Rye, give me a hand."

With one big lift, the girls were able to move the cover just enough to slid through. Koda pushed Riley down and explained to Milo how to maneuver down the ladder and that Riley would help. Once he was down safely she followed, covering the hole once again.

"Koda, are you sure this is a good idea? Splinter is NOT going to be happy one bit." Riley kicked a stone down the tunnel.

"Who's Splinter?" Milo asked, jumping at the stone's echo. He didn't like dark or closed places.

"Calm down, and you're going to find out soon. Just remember this was all your idea." Riley put a hand on his shoulder.

Koda had thought about what the rat would say. Planning ahead she messaged Leonardo before they left the apartment a second time. He had left Donnie to double check on their sensei, who was sleeping in the end.

"Quite, Milo you can't disturb these guys. And no yelling, screaming and crying. Now promise me whatever you see inside you will keep a secret. Between us only." The boy nodded. "No going back on a promise." He nodded again. "Okay, come in."

The trio entered the lair to find it empty. "You want me to keep an empty room a secret. You guys have officially lost it." Milo looked back to find his sisters gone. "Girls?"

"What girls?" An unfamiliar voice came from the shadow in a corner, causing Milo to jump.

"I cant scream, no crying." He whispered to himself.

The shadow moved down the wall closer to him until he could make out the shape of a giant.. Turtle? "Who are you and what have you done with my sisters?" Milo asked trying to sound brave.

A soft, low laugh came from above. When he looked up he saw another shadow shaped like a giant turtle. "The serious one and the goof off?"

"Yeah!"

"Haven't seen them." The shape fell from the ceiling and landed just in front for the terrified boy.

The shadow was a giant, talking, terrifying turtle. He had sharp forks in the belt wrapped around his waist and a red bandana covering his face. Milo's eyes widened as he took in the monster before him. Paralyzed with fear, Milo was unsure what to do.

"I-I don't want to do this anymore. I wanna go home." He cried out.

The first shadow let out a joyous laugh stepping out and revealing another giant turtle but with an orange mask. "Ahahah nice one Raph, he's going to wake up Splinter."

Koda's voice could be heard from another room and she popped out of the door. "You promised you weren't going to cry!" She scolded.

"You didn't tell me they were monsters." He spat back.

"They're not monsters." Riley pushed her way around Koda. "Their terrifying mutants."

"Cause that sounds soo much better." The red masked one called Raph rolled his eyes.

"I thought so." Riley shrugged.

Milo took in all the news quickly but still wasn't convinced. "You expect me to believe you guys spend all your time down here hanging out with these.. these.. mutants?"

"Now look what you've started." The one in the orange mask complained. "We have feelings too."

"Oh Mikey," Riley ridiculed . "Take it like a turtle." She went up and punched him in the shoulder.

Koda who was still enjoying the prank pulled herself together. "No. Not exactly. Sometimes we go to the surface and roam the city, but sometimes we hang out around here and train."

The sight of another turtle walking out and joining the group made Milo jump. "How many of these things are there?"

"Milo!" Koda yelled. "Have some manners!"

"Watch yourself kid." Raph pulled out one of his weapons and placed the handle on the center of the boy's chest. "We are Mutant Ninja Turtles, and we can kick your rear end any time." He twisted the sai around and placed it back into his belt.

The newest arrival sighed and started explaining to Milo about each of the turtles and how they were brothers. Milo learned that they were trained for years in the art of the ninja and were all names after famous artists. There was Leo, Raph, Mikey and the one he had yet to meet was Donnie. After he asked who this Splinter was that everyone had talked about he learned that he was a rat. A rat that was once human and trained the turtles the way of the ninja.

"That is our story." Leo finished off.

"That still doesn't explain why my sisters hang out with you." Milo quizzed.

It was time for the girls to break in. "Someday we will tell you all about it." Riley reassured. "Bu that is another story for another day."

"Which reminds me." Leo continued walking across the living area to another doorway which was closed. "morning is coming and Donn need some sleep."

"Its no use." Raph warned his brother. "He's not stopping until we find Kirby and change him back."

"Well it is actually our fault." Mikey reminded him.

"He still needs to sleep or will never be able to continue working." Leo knocked on the door. When there wasn't an answer he opened it a crack to peer inside.

Arms folded under his head on the desk, Milo caught a glimpse of a purple masked turtle sleeping. It was clear he was exhausted and was in the middle of research when he fell asleep. Leo poked the form of his sleeping brother, when it didn't wake him he summoned Raph over with a wave. Together the two turtles lifted the sleeper and carried him away.

"That reminds me." Koda looked at her siblings. "We were already past curfew the first time we got home. If mom and dad find out we went out again and with Milo, we can say goodbye."

The twins exchanged their goodbyes with the boys and Milo wondered if he would ever see his sister's strange friends again. He wouldn't feel heartbroken if he didn't he thought.

The three kids got home safely and silently without waking their parents and the boys made sure Splinter was unaware of the newest human in the lair. If all went well, Splinter would never have to know of Milo's presence in the lair and it would be good.

**Its good to know that people are reading this story too. I hope to post at a constant rate and don't wait too long between. **

**Thanks for reading and lemme know what you think and what I need to improve on. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, now is not the time to get writers block… Hope the characters aren't too OOC.**

The following day, the girls decided to find April after school and hang out. After looking around some halls and rooms she might have been in, they gave up and started for home. That was when they saw her, but she wasn't by herself. April O'Neil was standing in a group of kids she would have never been seen with before.

What surprised them even more was that she was really, really close to one of the boys. The boy was named Casey. Casey Jones was a self-declared daredevil who was always riding around on his decked out bike. He had jet black hair and a black bandana tied around his head.

"She is NOT!" Riley whispered to her sister. They glanced at each other and at their friend with a new group. "Did she just.. just ditch us?"

"Not us." Koda replied. "The guys."

"Oh. I see how it is." Riley abruptly turned around and stopped off towards their apartment.

Koda took a second look at April and found the girl laughing at a joke the Jones boy had said before following her sister. It didn't make sense to the girls. Leo had told Koda that April was mad and had left on a low note. Koda had tried to comfort him say that she was just scared at the thought of losing her father again and would be back in no time.

It had never occurred to either of the girls that their friend might actually leave their little group for good. She had known the turtles the longest and had a fairly strong relationship with Donnie.

Koda had caught up and fell into step beside Riley again. "What are you doing?"

The blonde looked up from her T-phone. "Someone has to tell the guys what's going on."

"Don't tell me you're messaging Mikey. It'll break his heart." Koda tried snatching the device from her sisters hand.

"Of course not!" Riley cried out moving her phone out of Koda's reach. "Donnie should be the first to know."

"WHAT!?" Koda freaked. Tackling her sister to the ground Koda fought for the T-phone.

The clearing of the a throat cause the girls to stop and look up to find April and Casey staring down at them. "Who should be the first to know what?" April asked.

"Our, umm, folks should know that, uh, we.. ah. Koda…" Riley tried to come up with a explanation.

Koda rolled her eyes. "The need to know that Milo kept us up all night with annoying questions."

"Yeah. And Koda failed her first test because of it." Riley smiled slyly.

"Yeah right." April looked at the device in Riley's hand. "I see."

Casey, who had been quiet up until know finally spoke. "That's a cool phone you have there. Where'd you get it?"

Both girls looked at the phone and back up at the newcomers, realising they were busted. "The phone?" Riley was lost again.

"It was custom made." Koda covered. "Not many out there like it."

April had enough. "Hey Case, let's go. I think these guys have other, more important things to do."

The two walked away then, leaving the twins on the ground. Although April didn't look back again, Casey turned around and gave a wave before April hit him and started walking faster.

The girls looked at each other again in defeat. April really was mad and it was possible she wasn't coming back to the turtles.

"Oh no." Riley whispered. "How are we going to explain this to the guys?"

"We don't have to right now. Remember Rye, she just lost her dad and we did choose the guys over her." Koda said.

"I hope she comes to her senses." Riley stood up and held a hand out for her sister. "But maybe we shouldn't tell the guys."

Koda grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled herself up, rolling her eyes "That's a great idea Rye, how did you ever come up with it?"

"Oh, shut it."

The turtles weren't expecting any help from the girls till later that evening so they decided to head home after and catch up on some school work. All the late nights trying to find Mr. O'Neil and clean up the city were not helping their grades.

Taking a new route they decided to scan for fallen canisters of mutagen. Just because they weren't with the guys didn't mean they couldn't keep looking. The whole way home there were no canisters to be found, clean up was going smoothly and Donn estimated no more than 50 needed to be found.

Entering the apartment both girls jumped back in fear. There, right on their kitchen table was one of the canisters that were needed to be found.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Milo came from the hallway with a wrench in his hand. Realising they were staring wide eyed at the canister he smiled. "Isn't it cool? Our science teacher gave it to us to study."

"Do you know what that is?" Koda managed to get out. "What do you mean he gave it to you to study? Don't you touch it!"

"Woah, Koda, calm down. Now, what are you talking about?" Milo asked his older sister.

Riley went over and grabbed the wrench from his hand. "She talking about that." She pointed at the mutagen. "Why did your science teacher give it to you?"

"What's it to you guys anyway?" Milo lunged for the wrench again. "Your just jealous you don't have anything this cool."

"No, we do work with this stuff Milo." Koda pulled herself together. "And if you don't want to talk to us, then maybe we have to take a little trip."

"A trip? You have this too?" Milo was confused.

"Rye, grab that canister." Koda instructed as she ran to her room. Returning she held her own TPhone and opened the door. "Milo, you're going to explain this to the turtles.

"What do those guys have to do with this stuff?" Milo was more than confused now.

"We'll explain on the way."

The trio made it out the door and were almost at a good alley to turn down when they ran into April and Casey. April had glare on her face while Casey had a big smile and was waving like crazy. It wasn't until they were closer when they saw he had something in his hand.

"Is that.." Riley started.

"Hey guys! Look what April has." Casey yelled down the street.

"Hey, that looks like yours." Milo pointed out to his sisters.

"Yeah it's another something the guys can explain to you." Koda pushed him, and the canister he was now holding, behind them.

Casey and April now stopped in front of them. "April has one of these phone things too."

"Yeah, we all got one." Koda explained.

"We were actually going to get one for Milo here." Riley said.

"Seriously! I get one too!" Milo peered over his sister's shoulders.

Casey looked at them. "Hey how about we tag along and I can pick one up too."

A look of fear and then slyness crossed over April's face. "That's a good idea Case."

"Um, I actually don't think it is." Koda tried covering up again. "Remember how long it takes just to get one of them. Getting a couple would take forever."

"Well maybe next time then." Casey shrugged. "Catch you guys later."

Once April and Casey were far enough away the girls let out a sigh of relief. Milo was the one to break the silence. "So, I get one of those things too?"

**Well. That wraps that up.. I hope the end isnt too confusing. I had a whole bunch of ideas come all at once and tried combing a few. I may just have to rewrite this chapter sometime. Please lemme know what you think about it. **

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**This whole, updating often is not working out so well and I am truly sorry about it. Im trying my best and keep changing my mind about the plot. Please, work with me here. Without further ado…**

"No you do not get one." Riley looked at her brother.

Milo looked down. "But Koda said.."

"Milo, I was just trying to get those two off our trail. Everybody does not need to know about the guys and their existence. It's supposed to be a secret." Koda explained.

"Wait, do those phones have anything to do with those things?" Milo asked as they continued down the alley."

"Yes, Donnie actually invented them since they can't just go out and buy a cell phone."

On their way down the girls explained as much as they could about the turtles to their little brother. They told him about their ninja skills and how they have to fight other, evil mutants, ninjas and even an alien race.

By the time the girls finished the summary of their time with the turtles they had arrived at the lair. There, at the door waiting was Leo and Donn.

"I know these guys are ninjas, but how did they know we were coming?" Milo took in the giant turtles for the second time.

Koda held up her TPhone. "We have connections."

"So, Koda tells me you have something that might interest us?" Leo said taking in the young boy.

"Um yeah!" He held up the canister.

Donnie gasped and ripped it out of his hands. "A mutagen canister! I thought we collected all them from the streets and alleys." The younger brother glared at the leader.

"Don't look at me, Raph and Mikey are the ones collecting and they said they were on the rooftops."

"Can we come in?" Koda asked. "Milo has some explaining to do."

"Yeah come in." Leo led them inside to the large couch where they all sat down. Raph and Mikey were already inside, taking a nap and reading a comic respectfully. Sitting around the sleeping Raph Milo took in the room again, not afraid this time but rather feeling safe.

Not being as nice, Leo rolled Raph off the couch and Donnie took the comic from Mikey's hand. As the disturbed teens protested the other two found a seat.

"What's the big idea?" Raph stood up and flopped on the couch again, crossing his arms. "And what is this pipsqueak doing back here?"

"Hey, it's Milo!" Mikey finally noticed.

Donnie was not impressed with the discovery of random civilians finding the mutagen. "What is this all about?"

Raph looked at the strange liquid. "Um, I'd say that's mutagen Donn. It's what made us into what we are and what's transforming other mutants."

"Yeah, we thought you already knew that." Mikey laughed. "You already have a lot of them in your lab."

"I mean, Mikey, why does little Milo have one?"

"Why are you asking us when he's sitting right there?" Mikey asked.

All eyes turned on the young boy who was surprised by the sudden turn of attack. "I didn't find it, it was my science teacher."

"Why did your science teacher have it?" Leo asked.

Milo shrugged. "He handed them out to my class and told us to observe it of the next couple of days. He had found them on the top of his apartment building or something the other night."

The turtles and girls exchanged a look of fear. They had worked hard on scanning every ally and street for the containers, not wanting it to fall into the wrong hands or cause a big mess. None of them, not even Donn, had thought people would be going on the roof tops and picking them up.

"How many are in your class Milo?" Donnie asked, trying to figure out how many kids had this dangerous material as a science project.

The youngster thought for a moment. "I think there are about thirty-five of us. Give or take a few."

"That's not good." Mikey stated.

Donn did nothing other than drop his head in defeat. Raph prepared himself to hunt down the 35 cylinders and Leo sighed.

"I know everybody took theirs home tonight but tomorrow we have to bring them back. I could maybe collect them and bring them to you guys." Milo offered.

"That's nice of you Milo, it really is, but by tomorrow it could be too late." Leo told him.

Donn looked up at the boy. "Even the smallest drop can transformed a normal person into a hideous mutant."

Riley didn't like the solemn mood. "Then there will be way more of these guys wondering around the city." The girl snickered.

The two girls giggled as the turtles had mock hurt on their faces.

"WHAT THE!"

An unfamiliar voice echoed across the lair causing the four turtles to jump up, weapons in hand and ready in their fighting positions. The girls had also jumped up and the sound but recognised the voice. It was one they had heard more times this one day then in all their lives.

"Who are you?" Raph growled.

"What are you doing here?" Leo interrogated.

"How did you get here?" Mikey asked surprised.

The newcomer stood in the doorway, frozen on the spot.

Milo who just got up looked at the new arrival recognised him instantly. "Hey aren't you that guy from before?"

Riley nodded at her brother. "Yeah, that's the guy that was with-"

"April?" Donn looked on in shock as he saw the girl of his dreams look around the paralyzed intruder.

"Trust me I did not want to come here again. Casey was set on following you guys to the 'phone' company." Her tone was cold and directed towards the twins.

All the turtles looked at the twins, back to April then finally towards the trespasser they kept calling Casey.

"I thought you guys were going to the place to get Milo a phone like you three have. Not to some costume party." Casey finally came to once again. "And those are some sick costumes."

"And you let him?" Koda snapped at April, ignoring the blabbering Casey. They would have to deal with him later.

"Like your one to talk. You guys brought Milo here." April shot back. "How could you drag your little brother into this?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down." Leo stopped the girls from yelling more. "Start from the beginning and tell us what's going on here."

"April, why would you do this to us? We trusted you." Mikey wailed.

April tried getting focus off of her and Casey "Is everybody just going to ignore the fact that Milo got dragged into this war?"

"He was not dragged into this war. It was his decision to meet the guys and we gave him fair warning." Riley defended her brother. "Yet here you are telling random pedestrians lies to come down here."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Splinters voice rumbled through the lair and down the sewer tunnels.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if not, hope Halloween was good at least. **

**Thanks for reading and lemme know what you think!**


End file.
